


Peculiar

by loserwriterperson



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, KaraLena, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserwriterperson/pseuds/loserwriterperson
Summary: Clark Kent and Kara Danvers go to interview Lena Luthor after she gets her mother, Lillian Luthor - the head of Cadmus arrested. Things do not go as well as Kara had expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.

It was midday when Lena sat in her office. 

 

"Miss Luthor, Kara Danvers is here.." Jess' voice from the intercom echoed the lonely office. 

 

Lena's face lit up. 

 

"Send her in." Lena smiled to herself.

 

The door sways open and Kara enters alongside a figure Jess had not mentioned. Clark Kent. 

 

"Ah yes, the Daily Report and Catco duo again!" Lena smiled shaking their hands. 

 

Kara's _lingering gaze_ on Lena spoke volumes as Clark sighed. He knew his cousin was crushing the hardest on the supposed _problematic_ CEO.

 

"Not to waste time here. We all have jobs to get back to." Clark deadpanned as he shut down the friendly atmosphere by pulling out a pen, scribbling in his reporter pad.

 

"What made you save the aliens, Miss Luthor?" Clark squinted suspiciously through his glasses.

 

"I don't see the point in harming them when we can co-exist in peace." Lena shrugged and switched gazes between the two. Kara as usual stood a confused individual, frowning at Clark's sudden rotten mood.

 

Clark chuckled mirthlessly.

 

"Let's be realistic here. There is hardly a peaceful co existance with everything Cadmus has pulled. Did you have any selfish gains in the process of taking them down? Or was it to just get back at your mother?" Clark spat a bit too harsh.

 

"Clark!" Kara gritted elbowing his arm.

 

Clark held his hand up. His hard stare not leaving Lena. Lena's soft eyes grew cold as her jaw clenched and she turned to Kara.

 

"How very _unprofessional_.." Lena gritted angrily turning to Kara. 

 

"Lena, I'm so sorry. This really wasn't supposed to happen." Kara begged anxiously. The last time she saw Lena angry was in her Supergirl form when she disclosed the truth about her mother.

 

"We just want the truth. It's no use lying to the media, we are pretty good."

Clarke closed off his pen and shoved it back in his pocket.

 

"I don't need to explain myself again and again. The last time you walked through that door you apologised to me for doubting my intentions. I wonder why you must think differently of me now, Mr. Kent?" Lena folded her arms. The words exiting her mouth held a authoritative tone. 

 

"People still have doubts about a Luthor going against their own family, the public..uh..we..write for the masses, as you know." Kara spoke fumbling with her hands. 

 

Lena glared at Clark angrily and then turned to Kara. She watched Kara flinch under her glare and her stare softened.

 

"Kara, do you have any questions?"

 

"I..uh..Lena..just..I.."

 

Lena sighed and looked down. Her disappointment of the lack of defense from Kara radiating. 

 

"...No." Kara gulped feeling at her absolute worst.

 

"You didn't answer my question." Clark smirked. A _smug_ look so alien on his face, Kara barely recognised him. It's like he got exposed to _**Red Kryptonite**_. Kara felt sick to her gut.

 

"I'm just a woman trying to accomplish a company that's a force for good. I want to lift the stigma off my surname. I changed the direction of the company, I got the head of Cadmus arrested, something that the police had yet to achieve. Anything more I could do to erase the suspicions of me being evil? Anyways, the exit is yours. I won't be answering any further questions. Sorry, for the inconvenience. I have a meeting to get to." Lena spoke with finality in her tone as she turned away from the two people standing in her office.

 

"Good day, Miss Luthor." Clark taunted with amusement.

 

"Not like you guys have _ruined_ it already." Lena scoffed biting her lip and shaking her head, clearly very upset.

 

Kara clenched her fist and took a deep breath, guilt stricken. The plural accusation angered Kara. Clark was the one who bombarded her with a ugly approach. 

 

Clark signals Kara to walk out the office. They leave in silence. 

 

-

 

 

 

"How dare you?" Kara gritted folding her arms across her chest. If it wasn't for controlling her powers Clark would've been a victim of Kara's scalding heat vision by now.

 

"What?" Clark shrugged.

 

"After everything that Lena did. Your attitude...so ungrateful. _She saved our kind, Kal_. How could you do this?" Kara shook her head referring to the incident earlier. 

 

"Not my fault you're too blinded to see a hundred different reasons she could have saved the aliens?" Clark walked past Kara and sat on a chair.

 

"Too blinded? What are you trying to say?"

 

"You know damn well, Kara." Clark raised an eyebrow.

 

"That..That..is not important. If only you knew her like I do you'd see how genuine she is and how much she means everything she says." Kara slouched blushing.

 

"Maybe she has bigger plans for alien extinction than her mother did? Why would she suddenly have an interest in Supergirl? The Supers destroyed everything she had. If I was her I'd want revenge." Clark adjusted his glasses watching Kara's posture tense.

 

"I hope that one day you can learn to judge people on their own merits. I'm not biased just cause of my **_admiration_ ** for her, Kal. You know that. Maybe you could learn to give her a chance and form opinions of your own instead of following stereotypes. Gosh, you're too much like these _earthlings_." Kara clenched her fists clearly frustrated.

 

"I'm going to piss her off again..tomorrow.." Clark spoke.

 

"No you're not!" Kara yelled angrily slamming her fist on Clark's desk. 

 

"I don't care if your job tells you to interview Lena Luthor. Tell them that **YOU** screwed up. You were very unprofessional and she didn't deserve any of that." Kara fumed as her finger dug into Clark's chest. _Steel versus Steel._

 

"...I was just messing with you. I'm not going to her again." Clark replied with wide eyes. 

 

"Good." Kara blinked back tears thinking of how Lena considered her a less of friend now after Clark's unecessary behaviour. Kara grunted as Clark even found it appropriate to joke about.

 

The Girl of Steel kicks the desk beside her that snaps in two, already weakened by the slam of her fists earlier. 

 

"Oops." Kara says dully.

 

She exists Clark's office booth where Clark sat astonished with a desk that fell to his feet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
